


Honey and Flowers and Discussions of Sneaking

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tommy is a prince, Tubbo? More like Tubbee, Very Minimal Swearing, but stay safe!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tommy decides to sneak out of the royal palace, in favor of going to “his” clearing, only to find a trespasser. A trespasser with bee wings and a desire to tell him all about flowers.Wholesome Week 2Day 5: Fantasy
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 473





	Honey and Flowers and Discussions of Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very sweet and I had a lot of fun writing it. Based on that one AU where Tubbo is a human with bee wings but I kicked out the angst and made the setting medieval cause why not.

Tommy is rather proud of himself, when he reaches the forest outside the castle. Not only did he manage to sneak away from his brothers, his dad (literally the king!) and several palace guards, he also managed to do it with minimal shouting. Tommy grins smugly at the thought, brushing away the branches that get in his way as he enters the forest. 

He wanders about for a while, looking for his usual clearing, but when he finds it, there’s someone else there. The boy in his clearing has a mop of brown hair and blue eyes that widen when Tommy startles him. Tommy doesn’t notice that at first though. The first thing he notices is the fact that the boy has a pair of delicate iridescent wings, like those of an insect, as well as a pair of antennae sprouting from his messy hair, like a bee’s.

Now, Tommy likes to think of himself as a rather rational person, but when he sees the wings and the antennae and the whole combined effect, he screams

“WHAT THE SHIT?!” He shouts, jumping back and nearly falling down. The boy with the wings stares at him in what Tommy can only understand as fear, and he realizes that shouting isn’t really helping him, so he regains his composure and gives an awkward wave. The bee boy doesn’t wave back, but he does keep looking terrified so Tommy decides to try talking to him

“Uhm..Sorry for scaring you..and for shouting.” 

Tommy says, and internally he scolds himself for his uncertain tone of voice. After a few awkward moments of silence, with neither teen moving, the boy seems to realize that he is capable of speaking to Tommy and stutters out a response.

“It’s...it’s f-fine. Y-you..uhm...you startled me.” His voice is smooth, Tommy notes, like honey. Quite appropriate for someone that is quite possibly a bee in disguise, Tommy thinks.

The silence returns until Tommy coughs quietly “Uh...My name’s Tommy. What’s yours? Do you even have a name? Do bee people have names?” He falters in his question, and is honestly quite nervous, until the boy starts to giggle. Not laugh, actually giggle. Tommy can’t help but laugh as well, and when the two have quieted down, the bee boy finally introduces himself 

“I do have a name. It’s Toby, but everybody except my mum calls me Tubbo.” He says and stands up.

Tommy walks closer to Tubbo, as he can now call him. The two share an awkward handshake.

“Why are you here? Sorry, that probably sounded rude...But I’ve never seen you here.” Says Tommy, and Tubbo points to a small book Tommy hadn’t seen before, laying in the grass

“I thought I’d come here to write down some ideas, I was trying to figure out a more efficient way to grow flowers.” Says Tubbo, and then he starts going on about all kinds of gardening terminology that Tommy can’t make heads or tails of, but then he suddenly stops

“Hold on”, he says, “Why are you here, then?”

Shit, Tommy thinks, he’d been dreading that question. He knew that he probably shouldn’t tell some random person he’s just met that he’s royalty, but Tommy is a crap liar and he knows it so he opts for honesty  
“I come here to get away from the palace...I don’t like having to do maths so I usually sneak off to this place.”

“The palace? You’ve been inside it? Has it got gardens? Are there flowers?” Tubbo’s eyes light up when Tommy says the word palace, and Tommy has to smile when Tubbo looks at him like he’s telling him the secret to eternal life.

“Uh, yeah. There are tons of flowers and all kinds of fountains and things. There’s even a special section just for me and my brothers!”

Tubbo’s smile only widens when he hears that. “Really?”, he says, “What kind of flowers?” Tommy mentally thanks whatever god decided to have Tubbo ignore the bit about Tommy and his brothers

“Uh..There’s tons, but I don’t really know what they’re called..I could bring you some? If you like?” Tommy is rather unaccustomed to feeling nervous, and if quite irritates him that some random boy with wings makes him so anxious. For some reason he really wants to impress his new acquaintance.

Tommy forgets his annoyance when he hears Tubbo’s tone. His wings flutter and he lifts off the ground slightly in excitement. He sounds so amazed, so utterly thrilled, that Tommy can’t help but silently promise to get this kid some flowers.  
“Y-you’d really bring me some? You’re not joking, right? Oh gosh!” Tommy nods, trying to make himself seem laidback and relaxed. 

“Sure, I’ll get some for you.” Tommy says, smiling

Suddenly Tubbo tackles him into a hug. The wind is knocked from Tommy’s chest, but unlike when he’s Training with Techno or Will or sometimes their father, on the days when Phil has time to try and teach his sons about fighting, Tommy isn’t bitter about being knocked over. Instead, his chest fills up with an odd warm feeling and he pulls Tubbo into a hug. 

He’s only met this flower obsessed magical bee person today, but he decides right then that Tubbo’s going to be his best friend for the rest of his life.

“I’ll bring ‘em tomorrow. Meet you here same time as today, yeah?” He asks and Tubbo nods into his shoulder

“Yeah.” He says

Then Tubbo tells Tommy all about flowers and gardening and how bees work for the next hour and after that Tommy tries to teach Tubbo about fighting and being sneaky and teaches him all about sarcasm too, something the much shorter boy had apparently never heard of.

Much later, they part ways, excitedly planning for the next day. 

That night, Tommy ignores his brothers’ squabbling and his father trying to sort out whatever stupid argument they were inevitably having. Instead, Tommy goes straight to the garden and picks out some of the prettiest flowers he can find, and makes a note to grab some tomorrow. Then he goes to sleep and dreams about honey and flowers and a dozen adventures he is yet to have with his new best friend


End file.
